


【虫铁】阁楼

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake
Summary: 越爱你，越触不到你。有能力AU｜私设注意接ffh，不甜一发完，ooc预警。





	【虫铁】阁楼

【虫铁】阁楼

「 每次我抬头望着天空  
可是 却连一颗星星都望不见  
没关系的 你就在我的宇宙里绽放灿烂的光芒吧。 」

有能力AU｜私设注意  
接ffh，不甜一发完，ooc预警。 

有人说，失去呼吸的时候，灵魂也会跟随生命力而消逝。  
“Bullshit. ”  
Tony漫无目的地从忙碌的行人、流水的车辆中穿插而过，走到马路的另一边时，他还挠了挠头发，将一个坏孩子手里的冰激凌撞跌，然后在那家伙的咒骂声里哼着歌离开。  
他是故意的，五分钟前那家伙刚从一位老太太手里偷走了那个钱包。  
这是纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠的工作，他应该在这里。为什么他最近一点都不活跃了呢？Tony想道，也许我应该去看看他。  
在终局之战的那一天，他的灵魂就已经与肉体分离，脱出来之后他浮到空中，望着所有人的痛哭，他尝试去擦一擦那孩子的眼泪；手却从Peter的脸颊中穿了过去。  
Weird.  
他努力过许多次，但还是触碰不到他的蜘蛛男孩。

其实以灵魂体的形式存留下来也挺好玩的，对于天才科学家Tony Stark来说是一种新奇的体验。虽然他也不知道自己为什么还没有离开这个宇宙，还存有意识，但他确实是感到了从未有过的轻松，他终于感受到：I am mine.   
像穿着战甲的时候一样，他可以飘浮在空中，可以视喜好变更飞行的速度；  
这又比穿着战甲更合他心意，他可以自由地出入所有地方，不受任何律法约束；他可以躲在半夜的出租车后座，或者某个人的床底下，等待一个合适的时机，就吓唬他们。习惯了灵魂体之后，他这两天都已经学会了与人类有机体接触，只要他愿意，他就可以撞某个人一下，或者往某个人的脖子上吹气。  
一些可以被原谅的恶作剧，是不是？  
他已经很久没有见到Peter，Peter是不是依照着承诺做一个好邻居呢？  
Peter最好是，否则他就要捉弄Peter一下。  
Evan Death, I am The Hero.

“蜘蛛侠，请问你会成为下一个Iron Man吗？”  
“蜘蛛侠，听说Tony Stark给了你动用STARK INDUSTRIAL的至高权限，请问你……”  
“蜘蛛侠，SHIELD是否要求你承担领导Avengers的责任？”  
“蜘蛛侠……”  
“蜘蛛侠……”  
面罩下的男孩声嘶力竭地提醒记者们询问他关于纽约好邻居的问题，几近崩溃。所有人，所有人都在逼我成为M.Stark，但我又如何能做得到呢？他是一个万中无一的天才，他在一个昏暗的山洞里以最差的条件作出了MK1；我只是一个来自皇后区的家伙，我……我才16岁，我有很多同学都已经比我年长五年。  
我回来了。  
我回来了……  
但是没有鲜花与掌声，没有关心与叮咛，你们所有的人都在逼我承担责任。  
是我错了吗？这个世界需要的是Iron Man，是Tony Stark，始终不是我。  
我不应该回来的——是不是？  
无数交错的闪光灯里，他逃一般离开了会场。

Tony沉默着看着这一切。  
但他也，什么都做不到。  
他的手臂自蹲在角落里无声流泪的少年的身体中穿过，他连一个拥抱都不能够给予。  
一点安慰，都不能够。

夜幕降临的时候，Peter像往常一样荡到那个阁楼。他摘下面罩，坐在老旧的木栏杆上，身下传来腐朽木头受到挤压的吱哑声响。  
像每一个失去那个人的往常。  
像每一个不可再拥有那个人的往常。  
这个破旧的老房子位于一个偏僻的郊外，要穿过好大好大的茂密树林，涉过很深很深的湍急河流，躲避掉所有所有的逼迫与诘问，才能够到达。  
这里，是他远离纷扰嘈杂的好地方。  
Tony跟在他后面——噢老天，真不愧是蜘蛛侠Peter Parker，他为什么这么熟练啊？要是跟不上你——我一定能跟得上你。  
“I really miss you. ”抱着膝盖坐在阁楼栏杆上的少年突然说。  
我真不喜欢你的这个姿势，孩子，Tony皱了皱眉，就像……还没长大一样。  
但他又突然意识到，无限战争之后在这个宇宙里活了五年的是他，Peter确实还是个孩子。  
我们之间，又多了五年呢。  
我们之间……又少了五年呢。  
“如果是您的话，一定可以做得到的吧。”Peter吸了吸鼻子，Mr.Stark将议员们怼得无话可说的场景又一次出现在他眼前，“我不知道要怎么像您一样……但我不能成为您，这是我永远都不能做到的事情。”  
谁能够成为您呢，先生？  
谁也不能成为您。  
“Absolutely. ”Tony自然地说，随后他的表情又有些落寞起来。  
我知道你看不见我，也听不见我的，Spider Man。  
“您送给我的Edith很棒，我很感激……但也许不适合我。”  
这不可能，Tony的眉头又一次蹙紧，我送给你的都是最好的。  
“我不明白为什么您会选择我，而不是其他的复仇者。”  
送给你便送给你，难道还要挑时机么？ *  
“我不知道，先生，我只是想要喘一口气，我需要一个假期。”  
Weird.  
我送给你的是一份礼物，而不是一份责任，Edith会替代我，保护你。  
Tony紧皱着眉，再一次尝试去触碰少年的手背。  
他的指尖自少年的手中穿了过去，压在腐朽老旧的木栏杆上。  
“我走了。”Peter往后做了个空翻，灵巧地站在阁楼的走廊上，“我今天也很想念您，希望您——”  
他的眼泪终于还是打湿了战衣的前胸：“希望您过得好。”  
他荡着蛛丝远去了；Tony却还坐在木栏杆上，看着自己微微发蓝的透明的手。  
Weird.

最后Peter打败神秘客的时候，其实Tony也在他身边的。他想要给那孩子擦一擦汗跟血，却只能一次次徒劳地伸出手去；指尖穿过Peter的脸颊。  
他目送Peter荡着蛛丝离开，蹲下身来，结实地扇了那个试图拙劣地模仿他的家伙一个耳光。  
“Damn it. ”  
“Damn it. ”  
神秘客捂着左脸，不明白着莫名其妙的痛感是怎么回事。  
Tony摸着自己的右手，而他终于意识到——  
越爱他，越触不到他。

“蜘蛛侠，请问你会成为下一个Iron Man吗？”  
“蜘蛛侠，听说Tony Stark给了你动用STARK INDUSTRIAL的至高权限，请问你……”  
“蜘蛛侠，SHIELD是否要求你承担领导Avengers的责任？”  
“蜘蛛侠……”  
“蜘蛛侠……”

面罩下的男孩不再声嘶力竭地提醒记者们询问他关于纽约好邻居的问题，他平静地沉默着，等所有人都意识到并且安静下来之后，他说：  
“我确实需要回答一些事情，是你们想要知道的——如果你们愿意听我说：I am Spider Man, and I will never be a brand new Iron Man, even if you need. ”  
在片刻的死寂中他转身离开，长出了一口气，仿佛这样已经能够宣告他的身份一样。  
我做到了，先生。

在拥有的时候，就应该学会失去。  
我明白的，我早就明白的。  
但就算明白……也还是做不到。  
Moving on from him is impossible.  
I hope they remember you……but not by these ways.  
我不能成为你，先生。  
没有人能够成为你。

Nice work, kid.  
Tony悄无声息地拥住他的少年，在Peter耳边说完最后的叮嘱。  
我走啦。  
不要像我一样……做你自己，记得做你自己。  
我走啦。  
不要做我应该做的事，也不要做连我都不应该做的事。  
我走啦。  
我……走啦。

他原本就虚无的身体化作点点光芒，在夜空中留下顷刻灿烂，一瞬绽放过后便消散了。  
Peter刚好抬起脸来，人间的星辰落在少年的眼底；但他没有在意。  
也许是哪里在庆祝些什么吧。  
“妈妈，我看到了流星！”  
Peter站起身来，向对面的楼顶发射蛛丝。  
“妈妈，我还看到了蜘蛛侠！”  
年轻的母亲揉了揉孩子的头发：“快，感谢好邻居蜘蛛侠，因为他，爸爸的皮包再也没有丢失过。”  
面罩下少年终于露出了他这个年纪应该有的单纯笑容，仿佛能够照亮整座城镇一般亮眼。  
我没有听他们的，Mr.Stark，我在做我自己，一个纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠。  
你会知道吗？  
我打击犯罪，我帮助普通人，我以自己的方式守护这个你曾经守护的世界。  
你会知道吗？  
Mr.Stark……

我还是很想念你，但我不能成为你。  
我还是很想念你，但我不愿成为你。  
我还是很想念你，但我不会成为你。

我越来越喜欢孑然一身的感觉了，没有责任，没有牵挂，我于名为Peter Parker的泥泞道路上行走着，你离开所导致的世界对我的过载期待与无理逼迫使我喘不过气来，在每一个失去你的黑夜里，孤寂能够使我安心。  
我失去你了，先生，每次我抬头望着天空，却连一颗星星都望不见。  
没关系的；但是这没有关系。请你就在我的宇宙里绽放灿烂的光芒吧。  
即使终将只有我记得你……  
我眼看着星辰自我面前陨落。  
我仍爱你，我永远爱着你。  
我仍想念你，我永远想念你。  
这份感情使我变成了一个更好的人，谢谢你，先生。

* Neta《宫心计》“打你咪打你咯，仲使择日噶咩？”

END.

工作状态愈见明朗，随便写点东西混更。悲愤产物，没有文笔，瞎jb写。

灵感源于N.Flying的「옥탑방」，神仙词曲，感谢日推。  
我希望他成长，在没有Tony的情况下，他一定也可以成长。  
我会等。


End file.
